This study is designed to evaluate the therapeutic efficacy of topically and orally administered 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 in patients with psoriasis. GRANT=M01RR005330189 This study aims to take a series of patients and examine them by two- dimensional echocardiography to determine the exact prevalence of ventricular thrombus.